


Behind Closed Curtains.

by namastexash



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namastexash/pseuds/namastexash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally from my The 1975 fic, but I changed it to Muke because why the hell not.</p></blockquote>





	Behind Closed Curtains.

-Luke-

I stood up as I downed the rest of my beer, tossing the bottle in the trash on the way to Michael's bunk. The others were in the back room, playing some video game. You see, as they excused themselves to their game, Michael instead looked at me and smiled before climbing into his bunk. Naturally I wanted to see what was up. He never turns down a game.

I pulled the curtain back slowly, climbing in and wrapping my arms around him as I kissed the back of his neck gently.

"L-Luke?" Michael gasped softly, leaning back into me. I squeezed him gently, nodding against his back.

I moved my hand slowly down his body, letting my fingertips trail down his side and stomach, stopping just above the waistband of his boxers.

"Yeah, Mikey.. 's me.." I whispered in his ear quietly before gripping his cock through his boxers. He gasped loudly as I palmed him roughly.

"Ah ah ah" I tsked. "Be quiet, kitten.. Wouldn't want your friends to hear you cum.. Fuck you're already so hard for me babe.."

I ran my thumb over the head a few times, before pulling away. He whined softly as I pushed his boxers down to his knees.

"Fuck Luke, please!" He groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillow.

"Tell me what you need baby.." I breathed heavily against his neck, leaning down to bite gently. 

"F-fuck.. Need your mouth Luke please!" He begged, getting progressively louder.

I smirked, climbing on top of him in the crowded space and grinding myself hard against him.

''Oh.. fuck!" he moaned softly, pushing against me desperately as I leaned down to catch a kiss. I rocked my hips against him slowly, enough to make him want it but not enough to make him cum.

"L-Luke I-I can't take much more of this.." He groaned loudly, grabbing a hold of my hair and pushing me down his body so I was level with his cock.

"Please. Please make me cum Lukey, please!" He sounded so wrecked.. God I love that so much. Who am I to deny that?

I hummed quietly as I took him into my mouth. I moved my head slowly, working my tongue on the head. Within minutes he was fucking up into my mouth and cumming down my throat with a loud gasp and a moan of 'oh fuck!'

"That was so so good, Lu- fuck!-D-Don't touch.. 'S too much.." He looked down at me, blushing a little and pulled me up to him carefully.

I kissed him gently as I ran my fingers across his chest slowly.

"I love you, Mikey.." I smiled, leaning against him.

"I love you too.." he whispered quietly, his face pressed into my hair.

"You two are gross." Calum chuckled from the back room, everyone else joining in.

"Hey shut up!" I groaned, throwing a pillow towards the back.

"'s kinda hot.." Ash trailed. Giggling softly to himself

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally from my The 1975 fic, but I changed it to Muke because why the hell not.


End file.
